


Dock

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Exploring, Gen, Pirates, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: There's no celebrities here.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qce2Z4nlVs
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 12





	Dock

The place was crowded. The stench of people, sweat, and the sea wormed its way through the stifling heat and tightly packed bodies awkwardly dancing along to a poppy tune the dj was playing. Logan had staked out a table at the back where there was a circle free of people. He had been convinced to come out by his captain and friend, Roman, but he didn’t see the appeal of swaying awkwardly to music he didn’t like while pressed up against strangers on all sides, although he did need to be here to meet someone who apparently had a job for them. 

He sat up in his chair as a person with greasy hair and ragged clothing sat next to him. The person’s eyes darted from side to side, as if scanning for any security bugs. Logan couldn’t tell if he was a professional who had had one two many bad encounters or a beginner who was going off of things in movies.

“Hello, I’m V. Did you hear about the sheep in Paris?”

“I have. What do you need?”

“Well, I kind of don’t want people to know.”

Logan looked around. It was hard enough hearing Patton over the din, and he was sitting right next to him. There was no way someone could hear enough to spy on them.

“No one’s going to hear us.”

“What about pictures?”

Logan let out half of a chuckle, “There’s no celebrities here. People aren’t taking photos.”

“No selfies to commemorate the night?”

“How many phones do you see out?”

V looked around, counting. Beginner, Logan decided. He knew without looking up that about 10 people had their phones out, mostly around the perimeters. There wasn’t enough space to pull out a phone in the thick of the crowd. 

“12.”

“Are you satisfied?”

“There’s no way we can move to somewhere a little bit more private?”

“There is nowhere more private than somewhere you have to scream for the person sitting next to you to hear.”

V seemed to turn this information over in his head, “Alright, but you’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“That would be very difficult. Please pose your request.”

“Well, have you heard of the golden chest?”

“Yes,” Logan replied. He was all too familiar with the chest. It was said to be filled with coins that could grant any wish. It had supposedly been locked and hidden long ago.

“Well, I have a guess as to where the key and chest may be.”

“Alright, you would like to hire us to attempt to find a key and chest that may not exist?”

“Yes, I told you that you would think I’m crazy.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy. A chestful of wishes is appealing to a great number of people.”

“Well, I want you to keep it.”

Logan recoiled physically from surprised, “You wish for me specifically to keep the chest or my crew?”

“You specifically, and I have one more request.”

“What is it?”

“I can come with you.”

The last request Logan was all too familiar with: the aspiring adventurer who wanted a taste of life on the high seas. The age of pirates and exploring new continents was long over, so when people heard there was still Logan and his small crew going around doing tasks for people, many people asked to join. He had his response: no. 

“No,” Logan replied.

“Then no money.”

“We don’t need money from a single client.”

“No wishes?”

“Their existence is highly improbable.”

“Please? I’ll pay you extra and bring my own food.”

Logan paused to think. Extra pay was good, and the food meant that the pay wouldn’t just be going back into V’s mouth.

“Okay, but there’s a good chance someone will let a name slip. You are not allowed to share our names with anyone.”

“Of course not! I haven’t even told you my name.”

“One can never be too cautious. Meet me here at 5AM sharp on Saturday, and I’ll show you to the boat,” Logan finished, then stood up to fish Roman and Patton out of the crowd to start pre-journey preparations.

*****

Saturday morning promised a storm soon. Lightning flashed along the cost and a light mist had already begun to fall by the time Logan had made his way to the agreed meeting spot. It was 4:58, so V had 2 minutes to show up. One minute later V walked towards Logan, saddled with a backpack fit to burst.

“Salutations.”

“Hey.”

“The boat is this way,” Logan said and started walking off without checking behind him to see if V was following. He pulled V into a couple alleys on the way, so the 10 minute walk became 20 minutes before they finally boarded the boat. Patton and Roman were already up and walking around, making sure everything was secure for the trip. Logan lead V into the belly of the ship and helped him strap down his backpack. It was probably unnecessary, but the clouds had him worried. He walked back up to the deck and helped run the last few preparations. At 5:45 they sailed off into the storm.

*****

Logan carefully let down the anchor and looked around at the sea. The buildings on the coast barely rose out of the mist at the edge of his sight. Roman looked around.

“¿Estamos aqui?”

“Yes.”

“¿Donde es ‘aqui’?”

“Off the coast of Chincoteague, Virginia.”

V and Patton came out from beneath deck. V looked around.

“Where are we?”

“Where you said we were heading.”

“I said Chincoteague, Virginia, not the middle of the ocean.”

“Take a look to the left,” Logan replied. V looked to the right. Logan sighed, “My left.”

V looked the correct direction this time and caught sight of the buildings.

“Okay, I need to get ashore.”

“Where do you need to go ashore?”

“Anywhere is fine, I can walk the rest of the way, unless you’re short on time.”

“You’re paying us by the day, the more time you spend, the more money ends up in our pockets,” Logan pointed out, leaning lightly against the railing.

“Right, just, get me to shore?”

“That is not a problem,” Logan replied and started lowering the smaller boat that could take them the rest of the way in. Honestly, they could probably bring in larger boat without a problem, but Logan erred on the side of caution when possible. There was rarely everything laid out so neatly as it seemed.


End file.
